Lil Brother
by sweetto moi
Summary: The one thing Horatio didn't know about his late father. a secret will change his life .
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys , This story just came from nowhere to me and I just love it , but i really need your opinion . Don't write comments if you dont but put 1 if you like it and 2 if you hate that all

I dont' own anything from the show or any character , and i don't make any money from this story

"Horatio"

It's just been 5 minutes and he started whinnying already .I looked at him "I said no talking for 20 minutes "

"But Hor…"

"25 "

"OK OK I'll shut my mouth happy now? "

"30 "and he just pouted at me and turned his face to the wall again, I swear I hold myself just to not laugh at his reaction. (Big baby)

If I counted today it will be like 3 months, almost 3 months since I knew that Ryan Wolf was actually my little brother (yes little brother). A little

brother that I didn't know about, till I get the letter and the photo of him when he was 6 months old in old envelope over my desk. Almost 3

months. But I knew him before these 3 months. One minute he was my colleague at work and the next thing I know he was my baby brother, a

little brother, I mean come on I can be Ryan's father on my age now, but no my old man couldn't keep his hands for himself, he had to play

Casanova role and trick a girl that mostly was my age or may be younger and get her pageant with his kid then dumped her like she was nothing

for him, just another woman to spend the night with.

Is it really three months? Really!

It felt like years. Beside, Ryan can for sure make you feel like an old man, with him you always feel like living in the edge of mountain and you can

fall at any minute. I always thought I knew him very well, but no he was a different story when it comes to personal life. He was messed up ,

although he is a smart guy ( I know he's like me in that ) but his feeling were just confused as his thoughts( which took me time to figure it out ) .

It took him sometime to trust me again as his boss and a lot of time to adopt to the idea of me being his big brother, hell it take me time to

understand and accept this idea too. At the end we both manage to be brothers .

I was monitoring him since he become part of my team, but I didn't recognized before that he was just way younger than the others, because he

was good as his peers at work, he was like a boy in man world. If I remembered , I can tell that I didn't see him act like his age before , because

he was always obsessed to show us he was a grown man, a good csi that can handle all the stress at work ( and he is a good, no he is one of the

best csi's I ever knew). Another thing I didn't recognized about him that he can get himself in any kind of trouble, (and I mean any kind ) .he for

sure has major obsession which called Erick Delko , ( no he is not in love with him you idiots ) he is joules of Erick . of every aspect of him , he

always compare himself to Erick ( am trying to solve this problem ) ,always believe that I preferred Erick over him( he had this idea since the first

time worked with me ) . he just can't understand the relation between the two of us ,we have some common areas , we have memories that

doesn't include ryan with us , I just cant erase that(and I won't do it either ) . Ryan thinks that am wailing to let him down just to please Erick ( told

u big baby ) , but I know him, he just afraid when it comes to his feelings , he acts out of fear of people letting him down if he trusts them most of

the time . at work he is just another story m he is sharp as clock ( not all the time but he is trying his best and I appreciated ) .

On the other hand Erick. Erick wasn't that fond of Ryan at first , and they always have these arguments and there were always differences

between them ( because everyone of them is just a fine kid and a wonderful human , add to it the environment they lived in and you'll got 2

different personalities which was fine with me ) , but both of them manage to handle each other for most of the time , but since Erick knew that

Ryan is my little brother he is trying his best to make things as smooth as he can be between the both of them , but Ryan can be a pain in the a**

sometime , and sometime he can be stubborn as rock (mmm I think he got it from me also, not good at all ) , and sometimes he can be just a brat

about everything , but most of time he is just a broken soul trying to find his way to heal again. at least Erick is trying ( Ryan too, but not all the

time )I know it will take me sometime to knock some sense on him but am intend to do it, as long as it take , Ryan need to know that . I love both

of my boys and they both need to know that there always be a place for each one of them.

"Time Ry "

he turned to me, he looked calm now , " come here "I said while I pointed to the place beside me on the couch , he came dragging his legs as

slowly as he can , he knew I don't like him to do that so I said " it seems like 30 minutes wasn't good enough for you to think about your behaving "

He stopped for a second then said furiously "what do you want me to do, come jumping to you "

(Come one, he just doesn't know when to stop talking).

I stand up and said "OK then another 15 minutes. now back to the wall " he opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off " another word

from you and it will be 30 , got it " I said it while I looked him directly in the eye , so he know that am serious about my threat , he nodded his head

in agreement ( but that doesn't mean he had to like it ) . I can see it in his face now that he starts to think about his previous action, he start to

think why he was in this position again. yes again this is not his first time that I send him to stand against a wall , whenever he start to act like a

brat this is the place he find himself before facing the music ( which mean me of course ).

Ryan life wasn't that smooth at all, he lived in too many fosters home before finally settling with Tom when he was 13 years old. Tom was his

shelter and his own family, he provided ryan with love, safety and everything a kid can have . Ryan wasn't an easy going kid after what he suffers(

thank God no sexual abuse ) at the foster homes , but Tom was there for him and he actually brings the best of Ryan, he helped him get out from

his own shell m bring him to the real world . Still, Ryan didn't always had a role model in his life , discipline wasn't a big part of his life , that why he

find it hard to accept any discipline from others. But Ryan have to know that am a discipline guy , I don't like people do wrong things and just hope

that they will learn from it in the future ( ohh no that's not me) .Raymond was just few years younger than me but I was always there to discipline

him or punish him, not for every mistake of course just the majors one or the unbelievable one ( which was a lot ) ( well till now I didn't get the

punishment part with Ryan , am just hoping that he will control himself first ) but Ryan know how to make things hard for himself and for me .

Still after all that , sometimes I think I go easy on him than usual maybe out of guilt (because I wasn't part of his life and he had to be on his own

most of his life , just to think about what he have to handle on a young age, that sometime make me go easy on him ) but not all the time .


	2. Chapter 2

First let me just thanks you for the reviews. I mean it was more than 2, and that make me happy and scared at the same time

second sorry it took me forever just to updat the secnd chapter so sorry

third thanks again for the support . Hope you enjoy this chapter

Again I own Nothing from this story. None

"Ryan"

He surprised me. "Am sorry. "

I smiled and said, "Come set beside me". He turned and looked at me; "am really sorry "

" I know, let's just talk about it for a second, please. Come here". He sat beside me on the couch.

He looked really exhausted, (that what working too much and lack of sleep make you feel)

"What's wrong Ry?"

"Nothing wrong, it's just me wrong. (Back to the same old story)

"Hold it there kid, nothing wrong with you. Yes, you choose the wrong path, but there is nothing

Wrong with you". He looked at his hand; I bring his chin up so he can look at me in the eye

"Tell me, what the problem is? ". He breathed loudly "no lying Ryan" I cut him off "I know you

Are just creating a new story on your mind ". He looked at me speechlessly but he manage to

Say, "am not! ". "Oh yes you are. You always do, I want the truth ". (I think he stop breathing for

A second), then he said, "I guess you heard me talking to Frank "

"Talking! " I said surprising. "You were shouting Ryan and that way fare different from talking

To someone " . " I know and am sorry. I wasn't mad at Frank , he just came between me and the officer "

I surprisingly said "and that was bad? Coming between you and the officer? "

he breath loudly again , which mean that there will be an argument between us soon ." he just

kept teasing me , saying stupid things "

I look at him "was anything true? "

He raise his voice now"no, nothing was true. Just punch of lies "

"Watch your tone Ryan "I warned him. He calmed down a little and said with sad tone; "am a

Good worker Horatio "

"I know you are "I said it with smile in my face, so he knows that I meant it.

" I deserve to be on your team … I swear, I didn't know that you were my brother when I

Enrolls. I just want to be with the best team I swear "

I put my arms around him, and hold him really close to me and said "Ryan, I don't need any

Explanation from you. I know you are a good worker, and I know your skills and your weakest

Points. Ry, not just me all your colleagues know that too. You should know that by now "

he held me tighter, when I said that to him

"baby listen to me , I know it's been a weird months when all this start. Also, I know people will

talk anyway , but …look at me Ryan ". and I pushed him away from me , there were tears in his

eyes .( my baby ) , unconsciously I wipe his tears with my thump and said

"I wouldn't change anything, except finding you before now. if I knew that I have a little brother

from the start ,I swear to you I won't rest until I know where's he . Ry I love you so much. that's

why I won't tolerate discipline you whenever you need it."

"but I told you , he start everything , I was just defending myself "

( here we go again ) " Ryan , you are more than aware about the situation , you start a scene at

the station . then you shout at Frank , you hear me Frank , not Eric Frank "

he stand up and shout " I told you , am sorry I didn't mean it ok"

I stayed calm I really wasn't ready for a nasty argument . I talked to him before, warned him

about his tantrum , but he has some controlling issues these days. so I start to count, 100, 99,

98,….but he kept shouting , trying to tell me he was attacked. I mean come since when, teasing

give you the right to insult other people . I just could not take it after 82.

so I stand up, grape him from his arm and turned him, and delivered 5 hard swat in his backside.

he was surprised "ouch" was his respond .

"now I got your attention ", I said. He looked like someone witness a ghost in front of him "you

hit me "

"I didn't. I give you a couple of swats "

"you ...y….. you have no right ! "

"I have all the right young man "

he shout " no " .

I tight my grip over his hand and said " you are just that close, from getting the whole version of

it , so behave yourself . do I make myself clear here ?"

"you're not serious ?" he looked scared. he know that I always keep my word , so he was

terrified "you can't be serious ,am not a baby "

"oh you could fool me her . you were acting like a brat , you did something wrong and you

should take the responsibility for your own action "

"am …" I cut him off , " not another word Ryan. this situation , wasn't your first one . you start

a scene in front of people. People we work with. People start to think that, since you are my

brother ,I'll go easy on you .so listen to me , today will be the last time I warned you . Next

time am not using words with you am done with that . My hand will do the talk. And for sure

with your backside "

( one point for me ). he looked scared at this moment ."I will not do it again, I promise. H"

I said "you better keep that promise. Next time. I meant it, every word , understood"

he nodded his head ." words Ryan ". I said with the best stern voice I have .

" yes sir " was the automatic respond .

I smiled at him and hold him again (God I can't stay mad at him for long time )

"you know am not like Eric " ( he knows how to ruin the good moment )

"Ryan stops it. I do not need you to be like Eric"

"but he is Mr. perfect "

" I think I need to start using my hands with you, what's our say ? " he backed away from me

And said " no no no no, am sorry, am sorry "

" you better start behaving well or …."

"I will ...so that's all ". " from me, yes " he looked puzzled ," what is that suppose to mean ? "

I said calmly. " it is mean that, Frank will handle the second part from this "

"But why ?" he was whining .

I said while I sat at the couch and smiling to him " I like to see you suffering"

" yeah that obvious ". I laughed at his words, while he sat beside me and put his head over my

lap . ( am lucky that I got Ryan ). That all I was thinking about when I kissed his forehead, while

he was drifting to sleep.

well you please give me your honest opinion , I know I have a lot of mistakes in the first chapter and I tried my best in the second one so don't be hard on me that much. Yes English not my first language but am trying my best her and am still not that much with the beta so help me her


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again . thanks for the reviews and for the alerts as your Favorite story or picking me as your Favorite author .

Guys are you joking me ? **, Me , moi , **as your favorite author since when ?Any way thanks a lot for encouraging me to complete this story

thanks to** boycrazy30007** for being so sweet and kind for taking the time to review my writing and being my beta starting from this chapter .

thanks you sweetty :)

Again I own nothing and I don't earn any money . Enjoy

**Five months before **

I was furious. It was a rare occasion in which the real murderer would walk away free,

just like that. I was sure about the guy, but I could not prove it, neither could my team

members. Science was not on our side this time. But I will not surrender. That's just not

me.

So for the moment, let me feel bad about myself. I was just feeling useless. I could not

give Kevin; the son of Jeff the man who was murdered a couple of days ago, the justice

he wants. I could not give him the conclusion that he was hoping for. And mostly I

couldn't keep the promise I gave to him

Walking through the lab, I just hope for some miracle. Just one sliver of good news about

anything. I sat on my desk thinking how useless I was at this moment. I know its juvenile,

and I am defiantly not use less, but at the moment I couldn't help the feeling. Then it

Caught my eye. The envelope on top of my desk.

"Well that wasn't here this morning." I looked Carefully at it, no address just my name

"Horatio Cain "not Lieutenant Cain. I opened the envelop. The first thing that caught my

eyes was the baby picture, because the baby looks Cute. I mean really cute, and then I

Found the letter

_**Dear Horatio Cain,**_

_**I know you might be surprised about this letter, but you are my last hope to help me do **_

_**the Right thing .25 years ago, I made big mistake that I paid the price for every day since then.**_

_**First, let me introduce myself to you. My name is Rebeca Anderson. What I am going to **_

_**tell you is not Something I am proud of now, but that was the past that I can't change. I did **_

_**not write this letter to Tell you who I am or who I was, I am writing it because am seeking **_

_**Your sympathy and your help to find my baby. **_

_**When I was 18, I left home. It's a funny word home, because it was anything but a **_

_**home . However, I mange to survive it anyway. I started my dancing career, which lead **_

_**me to become A professional stripper. It was the easiest thing to do to pay the bills, no **_

_**need for any degree or any References. Back then, I did not have respect for myself or **_

_**for my body. Then suddenly he came to my Life, the man every little girl dreamt of. He **_

_**was my rescue from this life; he was the chapter I was Waiting so long to write. I loved **_

_**him so much, that I could not see any wrong in him. He promised me, He will marry **_

_**me, so he could keep me safe from others. He promised me a lot of thing, which were **_

_**just Words, and empty promises. Faded away in one minute, and maybe seconds. **_

_**When I did find that I was pregnant, I was thrilled, excited about it, I was so ready to start my **_

_**own Family, start a small dream that will lead eventually to the others dreams. However, he **_

_**was not Happy at All, he started treating me differently, he started abusing me physically and **_

_**mentally. He became the Monster everyone was warning me about. Then the grand finale **_

_**prize. He was a married man, with kids .I became the type of woman that I hated all my Life **_

_**because these are the kind of women who destroys homes. **_

_**I left , no actually I ran away from him , because I Feared for my life and for my **_

_**baby's life . I decided That I will raise the kid by my self. What I neglected too think **_

_**about raising a child, was the future. After I gave birth to my baby boy. Things started **_

_**to get harder and I started to consider new options. Giving birth to my baby helped me **_

_**to be wiser, I feared for my baby, how he would grow up with a Abusive Father if he **_

_**decided to show up one day and a stripper/junkie mother. I know how you feel in this**_

_**Environment. I am the proud product from this background. I tried to be the best mom **_

_**for him, but things weren't that easy when you are a single mother and had a bad **_

_**repetition besides every man in Area wants a piece from you. I can handle that, I **_

_**swear I can and I did it before. . I became so Heartless when things had to do with me, **_

_**but I didn't want my baby to be the next punk in the area, Or junkie or, the kid who **_

_**died from an overdose before he turned 18. I want him to have the thing that I dreamt **_

_**of, the thing I didn't have. Things that in my own world I wouldn't be able to provide it **_

_**to him not then, not now. **_

_**So I did the hardest things I ever did, but needed to be done. I gave up my baby, I gave **_

_**up the Only good thing I did in my life. Since that day I knew nothing about my baby, **_

_**I kept calling him baby, I Did not even give him a name, so he might be James, Craig, **_

_**or Brian. But he will always be my baby.**_

_**He was the most beautiful baby in the world; he was so cute so funny. He was the **_

_**answer to the prayers of many parents. But I wasn't the right parent for him, neither was his **_

_**own dad. I know you might ask yourself, what that had to do with me , my baby's father's **_

_**name was Michael Cain. Your late father. **__**My baby is your little brother Mr. Horatio Cain**_

_**I Am writing this letter as my last request, and I wish you helped me succeed my last **_

_**wish. I do not know how much longer I'll keep lying to myself. I want to find my baby **_

_**, but time isn't on my side. I Am In the Latest stage from my cancer, doctors are not **_

_**that optimistic about my condition and I think These are my last days; I might be dead **_

_**now while you are reading these lines. **_

_**I am begging you sir, please will you just at least try to find my baby please. Will you **_

_**please delivered him my message: Tell him mommy says she is sorry because she gave **_

_**you up. I am really sorry. I really wanted to keep him with me, but I could not repeat **_

_**my parents Mistake and destroy another pure sou. I want him to have a good life a **_

_**good family and I want him to do what he was born to do, not what he has to do to **_

_**survive. **_

_**Will you please tell him if you find him that he was the most precious person I ever had **_

_**in my life , and I am a lucky woman because I felt loved by him, even if that was for a **_

_**short time, but it was the purest Love someone could have.**_

_**Believe me sir, I am not lying here or scamming you. This is the truth about one **_

_**chapter in my life I could Not complete writing or at least enjoy it. When I knew that **_

_**Michael had kids I get really mad because he was Trying to steal my joy, but he Gave **_

_**himself the privilege to enjoy that feeling for himself. I do not know how your life was **_

_**with a father like him, but I know for sure that you turned out to be Just a fine man. **_

_**When I saw you on the news, I knew immediately that you were Micheal's son, of **_

_**Course the name also helped me, also the similarity with your late father. That what **_

_**encourage me to Write to you.**_

_**I'm really sorry about how I lived my life and am really sorry about too many sins I **_

_**made & I hope god Will forgive me .What I'm not sorry about is meeting Michael **_

_**Cain. Yes, he lied to me. Yes, he abused Me in every possible way he knows. However, **_

_**he gives me the reason that made me smile for the first Time and for the rest of my life, **_

_**My Baby.**_

_**God bless you and your team for cleaning our country from the criminals.**_

_** Rebeca Anderson **_

_**P.s: the date is my baby's birthday **_

"That's not what I call good news !"

Hope you enjoy this chapter , but forgive the next chapters will take some time . I'll start my job soon and also I have the driving lessons and am

struggling with it so pray for me to pass my last exam . I stay outside the house more than inside so forgive for that


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys , Thanks for takig time to read my story and review it I really Appricated

Same Old Thing I own None of the Characters just Playing with them

Thanks to my beta _**boycrazy30007 **_

I looked at Ryan while he was still sleeping on my lap. It has had been a while since someone slept in this

place. I kept playing with his hair. It took us time and a lot of trust to be in this place. If I think back to

the person who put us all in this puzzle, I can see clearly, I do not hate my father. I just cannot do it. I

hate his actions. I hate his way of thinking, and mostly I hate how he destroys his life and other people's

lives. However, for this moment I am really thankful for him.

The phone ringing cut my thoughts. I tried to move without waking Ryan, but I failed. He opened his

eyes while I reached for the phone to answer it. I said "it's just the phone, come on, go back to sleep "

I don't think he was awake even if his eyes were open, because he went immediately to sleep "Cain."

"Hey H ".it was Eric

"Hey Eric. How are you doing "

"I'm actually pretty good. Better than you and Ryan I guess, "he answered me and I laughed, I mean this

situation isn't even funny but I laughed any way. He added, "I heard there was a problem at the station"

"No, everything is fine now, no problem so fare "

"H, if there anything I can do to help please tell me "Eric will always be the first person I can count on.

"I know, and thank you, but for now I'm good, both of us are good. "

"Ok, but if you need something, you tell me first "he answered me

"You know I will Eric "then there was pause for two seconds.

Then he asked, "So … How is Ryan? "

"He is good. He will survive this "

"I know he will, he is tough kid, how about Frank? "

"Mm. He will be here soon, I guess we will know then "

"I don't wanna be in Ryan's shoes right now "he said with relief. Seriously, this time I laughed at his reaction and said.

"No one wants to be in his shoes if that's the outcomes " Eric laughed this time but he managed to say.

"He doesn't deserve that." I'm actually still pretty mad about what he did

"Oh believe me he will get what he deserves." he stopped laughing

"But he really didn't mean to be disrespectful toward frank he was just expressing his anger to the wrong person , "

"Frank will gladly listen to Ryan whenever he wants to talk. You see talk not shout there are differences between the two

words and believe me from experience the actions are not the same either. Moreover, Ryan is a professional and he should

know by now that there are boundaries between colleagues he should not cross. Adding to all that Frank is like a father to him,

there is no excuse for him. He should control himself whatever the situation involves. So yes he deserves what he will get."

Eric sighed loudly.( Another argument, great). "I know, but H you know more than anyone else in the lab or the station that the

last months weren't that easy on anyone and especially not you, and for sure not for Ryan. H people are talking "

"Eric people always talk "

"Yeah they do, but Ryan wasn't the center of attention before. Now people stare at him just walking through the lab.

And that can get to anyone H. They start to ask questions, people start to doubt his ability."

"Do you? " I ask him

"No" he gives it to me without any hesitation "I've known Ryan since the first time he worked on Calleigh's father's case

and he nailed it since then so. I do not need any more proof."

"Good because it's hard enough that a lot of people ask these questions "

"Don't worry H; I got your back and Ryan's too." Although he can't see me through the phone I smile. "Thanks Eric I appreciate it."

"Come on H you don't have to thank me . Believe me when I say that the rest of the team and I are behind both of you.

Beside this wasn't an easy road to cross for both of you guys."

"You think," I even surprised myself when I said it.

"Come on H. He cannot be that bad, he is your little brother."

"I know that, but he also driving me insane, and for sure he is adding more than 10 years above my real age."

It was Eric's turn to laugh he said without the laughing "but he's worth it right?"

"Yeah, every second of it!"

"Thats what I want to I was just calling to check on you guys."

"We are good, but don't forget dinner tonight."

"Well .. I don't think this is a good idea, I just don't want to disturb Ryan."

"Listen to me Eric you are part of my life, you are family just like Ry is , and he should know that by now. I'm not going

to let you go, and I don't want to do it either . So you are stuck with me for the rest of your life ,do I make myself clear young man "

"Yes sir "

"Good see you later then." I hung the phone up while I was still playing with Ryan's hair; it just gives you a nice feeling,

a feeling that you can't even explain to yourself.

**Five months before**

That cannot be right. A brother beside Raymond, Is that even possible? What a mess

I looked at the picture again the kid looked like Raymond as a kid; he actually had some similarity to both of us.

Seriously, after almost two decades, and something I found that I have a brother.

Wait a minute. Oh my God … with this brother and the way my father acted most or maybe his whole life I might have

another sibling that I don't know about! What the h*** How is that possible?

I get angry I want to shout at someone! I want to scream and curse…Is that really my problem?

So what, I had a brother I didn't know about, of course I will know nothing about him because my

Relationship with my dad was not even a relation if you can call it that. It was a lot of fighting, beating, and shouting.

Did I mention beating and a lot of it. He had his life, and his secret lives and my guessing he ruined it all and in the end

he gets what he deserved.

Why should I pay for his mistakes? This questions was popping like a silly Macarena song, it's actually a silly song ,

but I just keep hearing it whenever am trying to focus and solve a problem.

A brother that I absolutely even know how he look like, or wait is he even alive with all these circumstances? And if he is a live,

does he have a family, or did he just end up where his mother started?

So I found him, what will happened next? What if he doesn't know he was adopted or maybe he

became a criminal. (His genes help him with that). With every solution I found, came another 10 problems.

So I kept providing myself with excuse after excuse to give myself the satisfaction to live with this decision, to forget the whole letter thing.

I kept working in my office until midnight that day. Trying to forget what I read in those lines, trying to punish someone

who knows nothing about anything. Even with the excuses (and they were really good ones) the whole thing seems not right.

Something was off . I'm not feeling good, I'm walking with civil war on my head. At first I did not tell Anyone about the letter.

How I can say something that I do not know if its true or a lie. I just kept working. The whole thing in my head.

After a week of living like a zombie, the truth hit me, I'm not my own dad and I do care about every word that was written in the letter.

I'm not my dad, I had to find the truth about this letter. I'm not my dad, I have to take care of this brother.

The first thing I did was search for Rebeca Anderson. It took me time to locate her, but she could not be helpful for me except

the letter because she died almost month ago. A month ago!

… I just got this letter a week ago! How did this letter end up over my desk?

The doorbell cut my thoughts off


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys

Am REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY for taking me alot of time to update this story but seriouslt i had a little time to

wrtite these days

my BETA didn't respnd to my last email so if you find any mustakes it's all belongs to me

Enjoy

_The doorbell cut my thoughts off_

I looked at the watch, it's been 40 minutes since we settle on the couch .I needed that rest, wow I feel refreshed already .

For the second time I had to move but luckily, Ryan did not wake up, he just snuggled to me, like he sensing that am going to

move away from his side. I kissed his forehead and moved to open the door

"Hey Frank""Hey Horatio, were you sleeping?"  
I smiled to him. "No am not. Come in please "  
I let him lead the way inside the house. He looked at Ryan then said, "How is he doing ".  
"He's fine ".was the immediate respond from me, it seems that the answer did not satisfied him so  
He stares at me and I complete , "He will be fine eventually, you do not have to worry "  
He said while entering the kitchen "I cannot just do not worry about him Horatio" "I know …  
coffee?" I offer to him, he accepts my offer, and we sat down.

_Frank was one of few people who get __personal__ with all my team members.  
Losing Tim Speedle was hard on all of us, and replacing him in work was one thing we all  
hate doing it but we had to do it even if it hurts. That why Erick did not get along with Ryan in  
first place he was afraid he would replace him in work and replaced him in his life. No one  
wants to __feel that__ pain aging the pain of losing your beloved ones. We did what most people do try to  
keep it professional with the new boy, but let me tell you that, that was a hard task because the kid was a great person from inside to outside. That what Frank found before us with exception of Alex  
of __course__ . Frank was there for him, he took him under his wings, he talked to him when they  
needed to talk, he cared about him professionally, and __personally._

"Do you know what is wrong with him?" he asked me.  
" Same old story "I answered him  
"I see, you know he still scared. He wants to see how far he can push you, before you gave up  
on him"

Although, I knew that the truth. but it kind of hurts when another person recognized it and tell it to  
you straightforward  
"Well, he can push as hard as he want, am not going anywhere soon , and for sure am not going to  
Given up on him. Which lead us the consequence of my anger and my way of discipline "  
Frank start laughing I mean really hard (. Am I missing something her or did I make a joke  
without knowing that), so I had to ask him "why are you laughing, what is so funny? "  
He tried to control himself and get comfortable in chair "well its kind funny when you use the  
word discipline my friend. "  
" Oh, come on Frank. you aren't serious "I whined and he laughed again then said  
"Horatio the hardest thing you ever done to one of your boys was staring to them with these

Green eyes. Which is; a good method when you are dealing with Erick. However, when it comes to our

Dusts monkey, oh no words it is not a solution to knock some sense on him "  
God I hate frank when he is right about me. Well what he said is partly right. (I will not admit to  
Him)

_The relation __between__ Erick and I had grown from the first day he worked with me, moving to dating _

_his sister Marisol and ended with marrying her until the day she killed. Our relation never built on one reason _

_with every crisis it brings us close to __each other__ . Our relation based is love, trust, and respect for __each other__ , _

_where is it inside the lab or outside it. I love the kid, I cannot lie about it, and I love  
how we can make everything works even if it seems at the start impossible.  
that why I do not like Erick to sneak behind my back and do stupid stuff , because he should  
know by now that what __between__ us is a bond where he should not ask me to help __him instead I__  
should be there for him without asking . And that why, I got really mad at some of his actions,  
and here where I used my eyes (which no one and I mean no one want to experience it). Sometimes he will _

_get himself in serious situations where he will bring to him some scolded from  
me, I do not believe in shouting but sometime your tone made the different. __Basically,__ this is how  
I handle Erick __disobedience. on__ the other hand Ryan " oh boy " that kid had a serious problem with the_

_ word discipline , he doesn't know what it mean , and even if he knew he doesn't __like it's__ meaning , _

_he cannot find any point using discipline . Living with Tom "his uncle as he call it "discipline was not a big part of his life ,_

_ Tom loved the kid so much , he was the sun that he couldn't have .that why he let him get away with everything ._

_ Yes Ryan joined the police academy he followed rules so he can graduate and complete his dream to be a CSI _

_then he joined my team. I will lie if I said that I did not care about the kid, even before I knew he was my brother ._

_yes I kept a distance between us but that doesn't mean that I didn't know what he does or what people say about him _

_( I have my methods to keep track of my team ) He was different; excited about the work, curious about small details he was good_

_ (no  
more than good actually )between the two of us respect was the first thing that built. that was what I thought actually ,_

_I did not know that the kid looked up to me as a role  
Model.( he did not admitted for me Frank for sure told me about it before all this mess  
start) but for the record I did not really Know the real him that well until I knew he was  
my brother . Trust and respect grows __between__ us along the way. I did  
not have the same __effect__ with Ryan as Erick; yes, he will listen to me eventually but after  
pushing the other or even me. Here, where Frank step up, to guided him ,.Frank might knows him  
more than I, because __among__ the two of them there are always teasing ,fighting, comforting  
each other that professional level, but __personally__ Frank was harder on him __than me__ ( but how hard I  
do not know because none of them share that with me , which I respect ) _

"Yeah I know I should be tough with him. However, when I think about everything he went  
through in his life, I back off a little and give him another chance "I said,  
"Well that what he is counting on "he told me. I raised one eyebrow  
"What do you mean?"  
Frank sat straight on the chair and looked at me directly.  
"Come on Horatio; don't tell me he is not playing with you. not intentionally of course , but both of  
us know the hell he was living and no one should live this life , but Ryan is a smart kid , he knows people

will go easy on him even if he deserved a bad punishment . People always  
Reconsider this option with him especially now. It is the human nature on us. we are people and we always get a

little softy with any bad situation. But Horatio you need to be yourself when you are dealing with him, he

needs his big brother not lieutenant Cain "

(Ouch, that was hard thing to say even from Frank)  
. He seems to read my mind  
"Horatio there is nothing wrong with Lieutenant Cain. However, we are talking about your brother Ryan. And he

needs Horatio with him. He needs to feel he is with his family, he need to feel comfortable in his home and feel safe,

and as both you and I know, family does not mean only good and happy times, but the bad times and a Lot of discipline also.

He needs to deal with you the big brother the one Raymond once had  
I breath hardly I opened my mouth to say something but Frank cut me off  
"Yeah I know what you want to say, he still confused, scared and vulnerable if we can say that. However,

you are there for him. We are with the both of you. No one said what happened was easy. It will take time,

but Ryan counts on you a lot Horatio I mean a lot. So do not let him down "

"I won't ." was the last thing I said, when both me and Frank looked at the same time at the door  
to see Ryan standing and scratching his eye . he looked really cute so I could not resist saying  
"Hey gorgeous": he did not seems to be fully awake because he back off a little until he recognized  
my voice then said " hey ."

"Come here "he stand beside me and put his head over my chest and  
said "I do not know if I was dreaming or not? Still he did not recognize that Frank was sitting  
across us "what happened? " I asked, "  
"Mm I heard voices like you were talking to someone "  
I smiled and said "really "and he nodded.  
" Hey sleepy princes"  
Ryan shut his eyes the second he heard Frank voice.  
"Oh don't pretend that you did not saw me sitting? "  
"I didn't see you .but I can hear your voice clearly now "  
I said " Ryan " he opened his eyes and said " sorry " then move a little and said " sorry Frank "  
Frank smiled at him and said "just go wash your face then come here, we have a lot of thing to  
Discuss "  
"Do I have to?  
I shoved him out of the kitchen and said "yes , you got ten minutes "  
"What if I need more than 10? "He said  
"well. You don't . go now "  
"Well that went well "Frank said laughing. "You think, he is a smart kid but he knows how to do  
Dump stuff "  
"Don't worry Horatio he will be fine, but you need to think of what I told you "" I will "  
We kept talking until Ryan came back again he said, "Can I have a coffee?" I said "no "  
"Come on Horatio it's just coffee "  
"No you need to sleep at night and coffee always keep you awake for hours "  
But I just wake up "  
"Yeah will forgive me if I don't consider a nap as real sleep "  
"You still mad at me right? "  
"Yes I am now sit "  
He looked scared a little; he looked at Frank then back to me and said  
"no I prefer standing here "  
And he tried to hide behind me. I want to be still mad at him but I could not when he act  
childishly. Frank looked at him and said "Ryan am not going to kill you now "  
Ryan said "oh you for sure cannot now, since H here, but you for sure can do things worse than just  
killing me "  
( Ok am not following them here or what) so I asked, "What worse than killing you do you mean? "  
"Nothing "Ryan responds immediately.  
(Ok awkward but I will let it go for now.) Frank asked him "What Horatio told you after what happened?"  
I tried to bring him to set but he puts his hands around my waist while he still standing behind me  
"Ryan well you just set down please?" I say calmly  
"Well you set beside me please "he said it quietly, he was scared  
(What he means worse than just killing)  
"Sure, let's go "  
I lead the way and we sat at the table with Frank. Ryan said "am really really sorry Frank, I  
didn't mean to be Disrespectful to you I swear "Frank looked at him silently he really know the  
Kid "what happened Ryan? "  
" Am tired of people picking on me all the time, am tired when they talk behind my back, am  
tired "  
"Of what Ryan? "I said while I put my hand on his shoulder he lean to my touch then said  
"Nothing "  
Frank "oh don't nothing me here, come on say it kid "  
"No ... You will get mad both of you! ""  
"Where are not Ry, just say what is bothering you so much? "  
He turned and looked at me "you promise?"  
"I promise "then he turned to frank and said "you to , you promise?"  
"I promise I will not get mad, I will use my hand instead"  
He backs with his chairs towered me and said "no, you are not "  
Frank laughed, but from Ryan reaction, this won't be his first time, really?  
"Come on kid am not going to do anything to you, yet. Just tell me what bother you "  
"You sure? "  
"If you did not talk I swear will do it" frank threaten him  
"Ok, ok I hate when people doubt my ability at work just because am Horatio brother, I don't like them talk in symbols

pretending that they are talking about cases when the truth that they are obviously talking about me.

I didn't choose this place because I knew Horatio or Alex or you .I did not Even know I had a family in this world

when I enrolled to be CSI that's what bother me "  
"Well that was not hard to say when I asked at the station "frank said …  
" am sorry I won't do it again "  
" you do it again and I will deal with you immediately , no matter where are we . I will not wait for  
Horatio permeation next time. I was just very angry to deal with you today, I would have done  
Something I will regret it later "

Ryan looked at his hand (my baby was really sorry),  
Frank complete "listen kid this is you last warning, it seems words does not have effect on you  
Anymore "  
Ryan was surprised "what, were you both discussing that for a while right?"  
Both frank and I said, "Discussing what?"  
Then I complete "something I cannot understand here what happened? "  
Ryan closed his mouth immediately and said "Horatio you did not tell him what you told before  
right?"  
I looked confused "no I did not "  
Then he looked at frank and said "sorry "  
Frank " what you told him Horatio"  
Ryan was about to stand up , I hold him still and said " stay still "  
Ryan was horrified something for sure happened when he said, "Please don't tell him "  
" I told him next time I won't use words to deal with his Actions , my hand will have a talk with his backside "  
I thought Frank will explodes laughing but he did not he just smile then he puts his hand under Ryan chin and said  
" you know what your brother is so generous with you to give you another chance after warning you before ,

because if it was on my hand you will be over my knees as always "

Holy s***

Just to let you all know i started working and am really enjoy it , but it takes alot of energy from me but still fun

i also got my driven linces yay am so proud of myself i didn't thik i will pass from the first test

another thing if anyone want to be my beta please please tell because i know i will never perfect the these stories as you people do


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone

Thanks for the support and for the reviews , I Know it took me forever to update , but it kinda hard with my new job and the weekly projects

Anyway this is a new chapter

I do not Own CSI Miami and am not making any money from it ,

all the mistakes am the one to blame .. enjoy

" _you know what your brother is so generous with you to give you another chance after warning you before , because if it was on my hand you'll be over my knees as always " _

_Holy s***_

That was shocking " you are kidding me Frank?"

Frank was calm and deadly serious "no am not"

Ryan on the other hand, was embarrassed his face turned red, he was in the point of explode at any

minute. Frank looked at him and said "Ryan you don't have to be embarrassed, you already got it from

me and your big brother already threaten to use it"

Ryan was quiet and that not my Ryan, so I went and sat facing him on the floor beside Frank chair and I

said "Ryan, it's ok"

he could not speak he just moved his head which is meant "no it's not ok"

but I grab his chin and I let him face me again , I need him to look at me while I said the words , I need

him to believe whatever I will say to him so I said " yes it's ok , besides, am your big brother and this is a

fact both of us known for a while now , you should have told me before so I don't get shocked like that"

He manages to control himself for now and said, "both of you treat me like a kid and am not"

"Ry, comparing to me and Frank am afraid to tell you yes you are."

It seems that my words upset him more, because he was trying not to cry in front of us, suddenly he

Said " it's not fun getting spanked"

Seriously, I do not know what he will think or how bad he will feel after that, but Frank and I started

Laughing at his words and that was the last straw for Ry, tears start falling, and he looked really the kid

He does not want to admit, I immediately stand and took him in my arms and hold him tight for both of

Our sacks " Ryan, spanking is not to have a good time, that why people call it punishment" I said while

He still in my arms." but it really hurts, Frank always manage to make me cry even if I don't want to"

I smiled , I could not laugh again " I know it hurts " ( and that from experience ) I said " but if it will make

You stop behaving like a brat, am willing to do it whenever you need it "again my words does not seem

to please him because he backed off and said

"why both of you are mean today?"

Frank answered him "we are not, consider yourself lucky young man that I did not tan your behind with

the belt " he didn't like this idea and he said" you are not serious Frank right? Please tell me you are

not serious" then he looked at me and he didn't like what he saw "he is serious Horatio?" I just nodded

my head " and you will let him?" "Yes I am "I said while sitting beside frank on the table.

Frank "Ryan you need to think before start a scene again" he looked miserable after Frank words

"I hate you, both of you"

"No you are not," I said "yes am!"

"But I love you we both do. Do you hear that "he nodded his head and I stand up and took his face in

my hand and said "Ryan you better start thinking about Frank words . I know how much you hate people

judging you based on our new relation , but you gotta understand people will talk anyway , so don't give

them more reasons to do that , you got me ?" "Yeah" I kissed his forehead and give him a quick hug.

"you know what?" Ryan said after the hug"both of you always manage to make me feel like a naughty

Kid "Frank said "well you are a naughty kid. Now go wash your face, those tears don't suit you"

"So stop makes me cry"

"Ry , go wash your face we had some gusts will show up soon"

"Okay ... Horatio" he stops at the kitchen door

"What is it baby?"

"Are you going to tell the others?"

"About?"

"About what Frank told you?"

"Ryan, it's no one business how I discipline my baby brother, so take off this idea from your head"

"Are you going to do it also?" he asked me

"Yes ,I will next time , but not today "

"There will be no next time," he said, I smiled" let's hope that, now off you go"

when Ryan went inside I looked at Frank " you better tell me when all that start".

"Along time Horatio, before even I knew he was your brother. He is my kid, and I really do not like him

when he chooses the wrong way to prove a stupid point . Words wasn't good enough unless he was over

my knees"

I laughed "and I doubted myself, I thought am being old fashioned in discipline"

" do not doubt yourself Horatio when it come to discipline him , mostly the first idea is the perfect idea

even sometime, we think it is too much but actually that what helped our generation to grow and mm

and what straight us "

well both of us went through this process , of course we were younger than Ryan but I swear that Ryan

still act sometimes like five years old kid , well we are from different generation, but still

" do the crime, do the time" applies for everyone .

"you just shocked my friend " " ohh don't worry Horatio as I said this method worked on our generation , and I think it will help him a little but not that much that kid is a ball of energy "

**5 months before**

_How am gonna start searching, or basically where to start searching?_

_I do not know if am going to be able to do it by myself. I always do my personal stuff without sharing it _

_with anyone, its a habit I developed through my growing years, although now , I think I need someone to _

_help in this chaos ._

_In this situation I need someone I trust him/her more than myself someone who really experience life _

_from many angles . Frank and Alex was the first two names popped in my head , Alex have been busy the _

_last couple of days so let's start with Frank this time._

_Frank and I have been friends since years now, and both of us has so much respect and understanding for _

_each other , people sometimes called us the perfect team no matter we would be at work or outside it , _

_we always manage to support each other ._

_I ran to him in the station, he was not sitting on his desk, I asked one officer where I could find _

_him and he told me he has a visitor and he will be back soon . I said my thanks and I waited for him._

_then I caught him from the window just outside , he was with Mr. Wolfe , and he did not look happy _

_but also he was not angry , I know this look he looked concerned .Mr. Wolfe on the other hand looked_

_mm , guilty about something , because he couldn't look Frank in the eyes . Frank just grabbed Mr. Wolfe_

_and give him a quick hug , then both of them parted away. I do not why but at that moment I really felt _

_Jealous from Frank, I do not know why? Maybe because am Ryan boss and he should trust me if he is in _

_Trouble! However, the truth I didn't give him the chance to do that, I did not even give him the hint that _

_am ready to listen to him, yeah but still that did not make me feel any better ,I should be in Frank _

_place now!_

"_Hi Horatio ... Something wrong?" "_

_I get back to my old self "no everything fine" but I really, I want to know why Mr. Wolfe was with him _

"_I saw you Mr. Wolfe outside is everything fine, is he in trouble or something?"_

"_Ohh Ryan, yes he is definitely in something, but don't worry nothing related to work. I got the kid" _

_Seriously, I was dying to know what happened but I said nothing _

"_So what has brings you here," Frank said cutting my thoughts" do you need any information about the _

_Case?" _

_I looked at him puzzled I forget even why I actually came here, _

_"Well ..."I looked at him and he looked confused I smiled and said _

"_No actually Mr. Wolfe got the right guy, but do you have time?" he said, "how much time you are _

_Talking about?" _

"_Honestly, I do not know, so do you have time?" _

_"Well" and he looked at his watch and he start thinking then said" yeah I have about _

_three hours, wanna talk here or outside ?"_

"_Definitely outside " was my respond._

_I helped him pack his things and then both of us went to the cafe nears the station._

_I did not have to say anything; the look in Frank face was precious less _

" _Horatio, are you sure about what written here?"_

_He manage to say after awkward silence after reading the letter._

_"Well I guess it is true, I tried to locate that woman ...Rebecca" _

"_And" he said like waiting for the exiting part in the story. _

"_And I found her" _

_"And? Come on Horatio, you have to tell me details here. What did she said to you? _

_Did you asked her for any documents any proving?" _

"_Actually she said nothing"_

_"Nothing!" he said " what am supposed to do with nothing Horatio. You should make her said _

_Something, she cannot just send you a letter and turned your life upside down and said nothing. _

_no actually you should have taken me with you , I would show you how I will let her spell the truth _

_, I do not say that you don't know how to do it , but I would let her say what's wrong with her " _

"_I know you can do it perfectly fine Frank, but she is dead"_

_"Oh"_

_His mouth stayed like "O" shape for maybe a minute until he managed to say _

"_Am sorry"_

"_me too" _

"_when did that happened" _

"_About month ago"_

"_Month! Are you serious, you just told me you just found the letter a week ago?" _

"_I know, that what freaked me out I could not find the answer for my question till now" _

_Frank straight himself in the chair then said, "so what you have in your mind?" _

"_Honestly Frank, I do not know. The one thing I know that I can't just do nothing about this. Am not lying _

_at you but I know what written in these line are the truth because I knew how my father lived his life , _

_how he treated my mother or the other women . Believe me I will not be surprised if people in Miami or _

_New York or anyplace, showed at my house and told me they are my family, but until they showed up at _

_my door I need to find this brother for his mother sake and for my own sake"_

_"Horatio am not blaming you here, you know you can count on me. You just tell me what do you want _

_me to do and I will do it "_

_" for the start Frank I don't think am able to do this by myself, I just can't" _

_" and that why you have friend Horatio , for these situations . Every person can handle some issues by _

_Themselves but every person had a limit, that doesn't mean that you are weak that means that you _

_Need a friend or someone to relay on to reach the final step."_

_"Thank you Frank" _

"_Don't thank me, I think by now you should know that what between us more than thank you._

_You know you can count on me in this problem I will do whatever to help you , even if that mean _

_Working Extra hours. Am in, whatever the time it takes to finds that baby brother of yours"_

_We sat in silence for 2 minutes none of us knows what to say. Frank the just said:." You know what_

_Horatio , I think the whole baby brother of yours is kina fun_

_" I smiled at him and said " I think that too" _

_" you know what , you can be his big brother . no let me think about it again with our ages no w_

_you can be a father figure for him and I will be his uncle , what do you think about that?"_

_I laughed " " you put a great scenario here, that will be great to happen . But you forget that we don't _

_know nothing about the kid , what if the kid had his own life his own family , what if he doesn't want _

_anything to do with a brother that he didn't know anything about him" _

_" well that for a start was not your fault so he cannot blame you for that ,second he should be grateful _

_that you are his big brother, people are willing to do whatever to be in his situation . But let me tell you _

_how I imagine him, I think he will be a lovely kid maybe a little active don't know why but defiantly_

_not quiet like you, nothing wrong with you but he will drive insane I hope that. But the one thing that am _

_sure about it, that he will be smart as his brothers."_

And he defiantly a smart kid and for sure driving me insane.

Thanks for the support again


	7. Chapter 7

First of all am really , I know a lot of you was waiting for the chapters to come but I couldn't work took all my time and am not proud to say that but I think I become workaholic person

I will try to post anew chapter by the end of the week , again thanks for all the alarts for this story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter

As Usual all mistakes are mine and still I own nothing from CSI Miami

_. But the one thing that am sure about it, that he will be smart as his brothers."_

_And he defiantly a smart kid, and for sure driving me insane._

"Ryan, did you ordered the pizza?"

Horatio called from the kitchen,

"Yes I did, he said it will take 30 Minutes to be delivered "Ryan answered from the back yard of the house".

Good, the house feels like home now. Before it was a cover or another place just to crash and get refreshed, but now with Ryan around I really love being at home, there is warmth around you; there is

coziness that I did not have for years now. You always feel better when you return to your home and you know that someone waiting for you, no one deserve to be alone.

The bell rang again, I went to open the door of course; Alex will be the first one to arrive

"Hi Alex" she put her hand around me and give me a huge

" Hi Horatio, how are you doing?"

"Am doing great, thanks Alex"

She kissed my cheek while I lead her inside the house

" it always nice to see you relaxed and got this charming smile on your face. It's been a while"

I smiled and said, "I know, am feeling that am real, and human again"

She put her hand on my cheek and said "baby you are a human since forever but you forget how to feel it! Oh I forget this is for today dinner"

And handed me a plate " oh Alex you should not do that" she smiled and said

" I know , but I want to ... Oh Hi Frank " he stand up and said " hi Alex , how are you" she give him another huge " am good..". And they start small chat about work and life, then suddenly Alex said,

"Where is my baby boy? "

" he is setting the table in the back yard" I replied while pouring some Wine for her, she sat down and said

"So what happened today? I heard many stories, everyone Bring his own virgin of lines of what happened, but I want to know what the original story. Can someone fill me in"

"sure Frank will do that honor for you, he got all the facts" I reply "well well storyteller, start your story" while she adjust herself on the kitchen chair

_Alex is an amazing doctor but more than that she is an extraordinary woman, she cared about details not because that her job, but because she likes to understand everything from the basic. Alex cares a lot _

_about people , about their problems she always try to bring the best of them , be the first person for them to turn to when they need someone to talk to , and let me tell you she always succeed to do that even if _

_you don't want to do it .when Ryan arrive to the lab as new boy , we all were hurting from losing Speedle , we were not ready for someone new to enter our zone , because we were not ready to experience the _

_same feeling again . We all backed off, planed a defensive strategy against Ryan. No one was ready to except him for the obvious reasons, except Alex. She was the first person who change her strategy, because _

_after a while you start to feel your old self again, and you started to see people for who they are , and started to understand that life has its own risks , one day you win the next day you lose , and our job is no _

_different from this chain . You started to relies that everyone is different and worth to be loved and respected. We knew that from the beginning but we were hoping that we were right at some point so we could _

_stop blaming our self from being an a** with Ryan._

_Alex start to mother Ryan, she was monitoring him in work, helped him go throughout the different situations. She let him discover some qualities that he did not believe he had in him. She was there from him _

_when no one was ready to see him. The relation between the two grow faster than they thought, Ryan depend on Alex alot, she was one of the reasons that helped both of us (Ryan and me) to learn and become _

_one family._

"He did what?"Alex shouted at Frank, then complete "I hope you dealt with it"

"No worries Alex of course I did " she calmed a little and sat in her chair

"But not right away" Frank said

she stare at him and he start defending himself like he was guilty "I was angry , and I knew I would do or say something I'll regret it later on , and I really didn't won't him to be embarrassed more than

he did to himself , so I let Horatio handle him this time".

"What is wrong with this boy, is he crazy? Did he have a death wish or he just want to get rid of working and want to find a new one!" Alex said with anger in her voice .

I know she meant well and she care about him , but I really felt sorry for my baby , " he was just angry and frustrated' I don't know how it come but I said it anyway ,

"Ahhh, since when you started to take sides Horatio" Alex said with some amusement on her voice "I thought this is my job"

"What both of you ganging the kid"

Frank stares at me and said" Horatio you started to become softy"

Ohh boy he is right "I know, I know but what am suppose to do "

Then both of them start smiling and Alex " Horatio, Ryan brings something new to you, it's been a while since you cared about someone that much " "yeah I know Alex, I actually feel pretty good just

remembering that I have family member near me. Its strange feeling but the brightness and the colures that Ryan brings to my life is unbelievable I can't even describe it with words, I feel like different

person"

"That obvious honey , with everything happened to him , he still a good kid . He changed also Horatio, even if he doesn't want to admitted , but he is really feeling lucky because he always admire you

, you were his role model and now he have you in his life as his big brother "

Alex word was something I really needed to hear "you think that Alex?"

" no I don't think that , because I know that this is the only truth here , you actually can see it in his eyes, how they are glowing , and now he seems more relaxed more confident and more open than

before, not that much that I wish he be open , but now I can get from him half the truth at least "Frank start laughing " half a truth , I like it Alex but you are right about it , he can keep everything to

himself and then he will explode once and for all"

_5 months before_

_I went to Alex when she was about to finish her shift , I really wanted her to get involved in this situation, I really need another opinion ,basically a woman opinion , yes I had Callie , who will be gladly helpful and_

_ understanding , but at the moment I needed an expert , someone had experience in life and as a mother, I don't know why I need to see it from this angle but, Alex is the right person _

_"Good evening Alex" when I sat in front of her desk . _

_"Good evening Horatio, how are you doing honey"" I smiled to her referring me as honey. "Am good, what about you?'_

_She adjusted on her seat and glare me "am fine thanks for asking , but you are not" _

_OK she is good, but still I have to asked her " why do you say that" _

_"Because you got that look on your face, I don't see it often except when you are having something you know problems or when you are facing tough case"_

_I smiled at her, she is an amazing person she always see the smallest details in the people she cared about, "well let's assure you it's not a problem, nor a tough situation it's just a chaos that I found myself in it" _

_" do you want to talk about it?" she looked with concern in her tone "yeah but when you are free""baby the work can wait, plus you know I will not function properly anyway, when you are in this state"_

__My mind always kept drifting to these first days, and now looking to what we went through to reach this point, which am absolutely will treasure forever. Alex and Frank were still chatting when Ryan

enter the kitchen and said, "I heard the bell, who is the first guest"

"That will be me, "Alex said while she still sipping her wine, Ryan gave her his biggest smile and went to hug here, she returned the huge and rube his back. Ryan always enjoyed the affection

moments, but suddenly Alex pushed him away and grabs, his left ear, which was a big surprise to Ryan, and she said, "That the least you should get"

He was in surprise "ouch Alex, what did I do"

"Oh really you want to play the innocent game with me, well let me tell you young man, I get the exclusive news from your brother and Frank"

"W what "he stature" but ouch ...Alex I said sorry I swear I will never do it again"

"You keep saying that, yet you keep acting like an irresponsible kid at work"

"Am sorry, am really really sorry", she let go of his ear, grabbed him from his arm, turned him, and delivered five swats on his backside

"Alex!"He was in shock, Frank and I was in shock "why you did that" he manage to say through his open mouth",

she looked serious "young man if you were mine, we will not be having this conversation at all, .I know that your brother took care of things but that was just a warning of what you will get if you keep doing the same stun you understand me kid"

"But...I said sorry. I know what I did was wrong, I was just mad, frustrated I didn't know what to do am sorry guys".

Alex held him again "Ryan baby, am not trying to intervene in your life, but I love you so much to let you get away with these stuns , for a smart kid like you , you always surprise me when you don't use

your mind "

"No am not smart, not like you and Horatio".

"hold it there " both me and Alex said it on the same time while she pushed him back "look at me Ryan", she was calm but Ryan knew from experience that he should not ignore her , but still he couldn't respond to her, "sorry ,I'll just go to my room"

""no, you will not, come on look at me baby" Ryan peek a glance

"You are a smart kid, with stupid ideas ... Do not dare and look away from me "she said it when he attempted to shade away from her

"And do not say you are sorry .you does not need to be like me or like or like Horatio or anyone else in a matter of fact. You just need to be yourself; we just want you to be our Ryan, with your good

side and your darker one too. But I don't appreciate the attitude that you gave us sometimes".

I could not but smile at her words , when the bell rang again I walked by Ryan and kissed his head and said" we did not finish this conversation ".I reached for the door and open it" "hey H" Erick said

while he throw his hands around me, I held him back "hey kiddo ,how are you?" "Am good, how are you, how things around you? Did someone come, thought I saw Alex car?" "Yeah, come in, we all in

the kitchen"

"Callie is coming?"He asked with a glint of hope in his voice, young love I just smiled "yeah, she said she will pick Natalia first but defiantly she is coming". He release a breathe that he didn't even notice

he was holding, he felt embarrassed and tried to change the subject

"Do you need any help or anything for dinner"? I put my hand on his back and guided him to the kitchen" no, Ry took care of everything"

He stopped for a second "is everything fine, I mean Frank wasn't hard on him right?"

"No not this time, he get off easy because I took care of it, but he made it clear that there are no second chance"

"So Ryan alive"

"very funny Eric " . He laughed at my comment and went to the kitchen.

Life Made peace with me this time, I have my brothers slash my kids, Ryan and Eric. I have friends that I know that I can depend on whatever situation I get in ... I just love my life

"Hey all "Eric said while entering the kitchen, Frank "hey Eric, how things from your side kid

" Great, thanks for asking, how are you Alex. ""Am good baby, want to join us"

Eric "sure, Ryan are you OK?"

"Yeah am fine"

And I saw him trying shed away from us when he was answering him "I'll just go to make sure everything is fine", and vanished in one second. Eric was a little bit confused " did I do something wrong"?

"You didn't" I answered him "he just been scolded by Alex a while ago"

"Ahh, sorry"

"Don't be, he deserve it"" was Alex respond.

"Come on guys, can't you just let this matter go. Yes he did something wrong, but he regret it already and apologized for it and you already warned him about the next time .will you please forget

about it now? "Eric said gently but sternly at the same time. Three pair of eyes focused on him, which made him uncomfortable for a second "sorry" he mange to say.

"You are right" I state

"Am I?" Eric questioned my answer

"Yes you are, and I think we can let go of this matter today, but as I said it won't be a second chance"

"Ryan smart and I think you were crystal clear with him. He will keep his word"

"Well I wish I can believe what you are saying Eric .but I know the kid, he will find another hole and he will be in big problem sooner or later" that was Frank respond,

"Ohh come on Frank be optimistic about the kid behavior "Alex interrupt "beside, that one of the reasons that he got us around him"

"Well he can kill someone and I will take his side in a matter of seconds"

"Frank and you claim am the one who spoiling him" I tease Frank,

"Well he is my Ryan at the end"

We just laughed at his respond. I have to excuse myself to find Ryan, who was sitting on the grass just watching the sunset , I went to his side , I saw him noticing me but he pretend otherwise

.I sat by his side "hey kiddo"

"Hey"

What bother you Ry"

He shake his head "nothing". Seriously what is with this question am I just expected that he would give me a straightforward answer. I put my hand on his hair and just lead his head over my shoulder

and said

"Ohh Ryan, you will never give me an honest answer, do you?"

He smiled at my words but did not respond "Ryan am not trying to push you. I just want to know what bother you"

" can we talk about it later , ?" he respond after a couple of minutes ,it wasn't just a suggestion he want to sort this out ,because I hear a hint of sadness in his tone .I just did what a big brother

should do in this situation I held him in my arms " well do kiddo, well do. I just don't like to see you upset, I really like your smile". He did not respond to me...again "Ry please", at this moment the bell

rang again, he stood up quickly "the pizza arrived" and went to pay for the pizza guy.

I just got promoted at work that's why I don't have time to write and I really miss it. again people thanks for taking time to read my story I really Appreciate it so much, THANKS


	8. Chapter 8

First of all am really really really sorry , I know a lot of you was waiting for the Update to come but I couldn't ,work taking most of my time and am not proud to say that but I think I become workaholic person

again thanks for all the alerts for this story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter

As Usual all mistakes are mine and still I own nothing from CSI Miami

* * *

_I just don't like to see you upset, I really like your smile". He did not respond to me...again "Ry please", at this moment the bell rang again, he stood up quickly "the pizza arrived" and went to pay for the pizza guy._

It didn't take long for Natalia and Callie to arrive.

It was a nice evening surrounded by friends and family, everyone seems to enjoy their time, even that brat Ryan, he is avoiding any contact with me and it seems he is

enjoying teasing me, what a childish behavior! , but it is good to see him smile again, if that the price, I'll handle all the teasing and play his game. I kept talking with

Eric and Callie, which as I can see now, making Ryan a little bit uncomfortable. What am going to do with this kid? How am gonna make some sense on him? We need

to talk and straight this subject once and for all.

5 months before

_It have been couple of weeks since I told Frank and Alex , and from my point of view , I see no progress in whatever we are trying to do. . I really need Eric and Callie in this , I _

_wasn't sure if I should tell Mr. Wolfe , it's not that I don't trust him because I do , I really do , he is part of my team and I trust all my team members . But I wasn't sure if I _

_want the kid to get involve in my personal issues ,it's actually weird to call your Colleague kid , but he is a kid. On the other hand, I don't want the kid (the kid again) to feel that _

_am preferring his senior team members over him , I don't want him to be isolated from the team , it already hard that am gonna share with them a Personal matter . But I _

_really was desperate for a result, (because this Rebecca knows how to hide her own life, even though she is already dead now). I really don't want to be the one who tears the _

_team a part, beside he is an excellent CSI and I will need all the extra help that I can get, in case he wanted to join us and work overtime.  
_

_On that day, I called all four of them ,Natalia and Ryan were at the end of their shifts , Callie already had her off but she agreed to came to the lab as soon as I called , Eric was _

_still had some work to do . None of them had an idea about this meeting , even Eric , I saw the confused look in their faces , everyone think he might had done something _

_wrong "relax guys, you all fine as I can remember ".  
_

_" what's wrong Horatio you don't seems comfortable "Callie said with concern  
_

_"well , I think that obvious . But I really don't know how to start saying it, because it is not comfortable and it's hard for me to discuss it with you. It's not that I don't trust you _

_because I do, but it's kinda weird. And let me ensure you , what I will tell you now , none of you is forced to do it , because it's an extra work , an extra work that no one will _

_take it by consideration except me .I really need all the help I can get in this case".  
_

_For the first time since I entered the room, I saw Ryan paying attention to what happening around him, the kid looked really needing a sleep and I felt bad and maybe guilty but _

_Eric voice pulled me back from my own thoughts  
_

_"H, you know that you can tell us to do whatever you want without taking a permission from us"  
_

_Things don't work that way I thought "No Eric I can't, this case is not a priority for you, it just a priority for me. But I'll appreciate your support "  
_

_"Horatio, don't hesitate to say it , it might not be comfortable , but you know you can trust us " Natalia state  
_

_" I do , I really do . That why I need your help to find my brother". "Raymond" Eric asked  
_

_, " no my other brother"  
_

_with that statement I found four mouths opens but not a word I can hear.  
_

It's been almost two hours since we all dined together, and now we all Sat on the living room, enjoying a movie, I was setting between Callie and Eric, while Ryan was

leaning against Alex shoulder, I saw Alex checking her watch, when she saw me she nodded to me, I excuse myself and went beside her "you need something Alex?"

"yes , I have to go now , it's time for the kids and their daddy to be home"

"ok sure no problem , I'll walk you to the door"

"no need for that Horatio , my baby is sleeping and I really don't want him to wake up, just switch the place with me "

" ok no problem " I held Ryan head , he opened his eyes and said" I wasn't sleeping "

I smiled and said " good , now I can walk Alex to the door"

"you are leaving? "Ryan asked surprisingly

"oh baby if you weren't sleeping you would already heard what we discussed "

"it's not propitiate to listen to adults talk "

Alex and I just glare at him "sorry" he said

"don't be baby" Alex said while kissing his check and hugging him . I gave them space to say their goodbyes

"don't try to push your brother away, he will not let you down, and you don't like to get in conflict with him and am sure you aren't fond about the consequence of that,

you hear me little boy"

he hide his face on her neck and said " I love you Alex" she smiles and tight her embrace " I know baby, I know. Take care of yourself and your brother. Don't forget

what I told you" he nodded with smile.

I didn't hear what she told him, but whatever Alex said to him, makes him relaxed a little bet, and for that am really grateful. Eric "Alex it's early to leave" Alex lean

forward and kissed Eric check and say" I have to run to the house baby, enjoy the rest of this lovely evening " Callie answers with wink " will do that Alex don't worry..

See you tomorrow""goodnight all ".

After saying her good buys to the others, I walked her to the door

" what did you tell him? "I asked her. She smiled at me and said

"just don't be hard on him "

"I won't be, he is trying to push me away, but am not leaving anytime soon as I recall"

. She laughed "that what am counting on it. Take care of him, he still somehow lost on his own world, and God knows what stupid ideas are floating on his head. Just

try to understand him , know what's he is going through , it's not easy for him to listen and do what he really don't want to do" ( he got his quality from Raymond not

from me ) " I know you will do the right thing Horatio , this kid worship you"

" well , he is not showing that at the moment "

"he is a child when he is not working , he want your attention "

" and he defiantly got it Alex, I love that kid so much , I mean I woke up and sleep and the first and the last thing on my mind is that kid , I have to check on him , make

sure he is fine and happy .am not even ready to let him get back to his old apartment , I just want to give him what I couldn't give him his whole life "

Alex put her hand on my shoulder and said" Horatio please stop blaming yourself for what happened it wasn't in your hand, . I know; if you knew about him before you

won't hesitate to look for him or after him, so don't put that weight on your shoulders. Enjoy this time with him, but don't let him feel that he is a burden on you,

because that how he feels now. What I want you to do now is to head inside and enjoy the rest of your night with the others you understand me?""

"Yes I can manage that, drive safe and say Hi for your family"

"I will do that, goodnight "

"goodnight Alex".

I went to the living room and saw everyone enjoying their time, Eric finally got his chance to talk privately to Callie , Natalia was teasing Frank and enjoying his reaction,

and my boy was sitting in the middle couch , I sat beside him and wraps my arm around him and pulls him toward me

"you ok" I asked ...

"yes am fine"

"good", we stayed like that until suddenly he said "am sorry"

I know he didn't mean the early incident

"you don't have to be, just relax kiddo".

Then I lead him to put his head over my lab, he resist at first, since everyone was around, but when I insist and he noticed that no one actually were making a big deal

of it, he righted his position .it was weird situation to put my adult baby brother over my lap, but it was a moment that I loved and I will treasure forever. I love how

calm and relaxed he become , like this is the most natural way for us , I played with his hair', it was a soothing gesture to calm down , but I really don't know if I was

doing it for him or for my own amusement. We kept pretending we watch the movie, then from nowhere he turned his head toward me smiling , I was about to say

something but he surprise me by taking my free hand and wrapped around himself , then he put his finger between mine and squeeze it tightly, I lean to his ear and

said "am not leaving your side ever kiddo"and kissed his face side .Ryan stiffed, like he was hearing this words for the first time, he believe it for the first time , because

after a couple of Minutes he manage to say "thank you",.

I held him close to me "don't mention baby". With these words he closed his eyes and surrendered to sleep.

After an hour Frank said" do you need any help Horatio" " no, everything is fine, thanks for the offer"

" ok then am heading home now , see you tomorrow"

"see you then , good night Frank"

Callie came with Natalia and said "Frank left already"

" yes " then she said " no problem we will see him tomorrow . So the leftovers in the refrigerator "

" ladies you didn't have to do that "

Natalia said "well, we have to do something , Eric already took the garbage out"

" thank you guys " I said while Eric entering the living room"

" it's really nothing H , no need for thanks here. Do you need any help moving him?"

"no ,we are good guys , thanks for the offer anyway , and thanks for coming tonight and helping cleaning the house I really appreciated"

"come on H" Eric said in whining tone "it is not A big deal . so we will leave now and see you tomorrow or it's your off , any way see you when we sees you "

"ok good night all"

and with everyone leaving , I turned the TV off and pushed the remote away , and I just stare at the figure who was sleeping and well the pain on my leg "Ry, Ry ...

Come on let's get you to your room" Ryan was sleep talking " is it already morning , am still sleepy", I laughed at his words while putting my hand around his waist and

dragged him to his room , he was fuzzy from the sleep , and am sure the last five steps he was sleep walking , when I put him on his bed on a setting position he

immediately fall to the other side" come on Ry , you will not fall asleep with these cloths , let's put you in something comfortable"

but I was talking to myself , because when I came back with the cloths he sounded in deep sleep. I took his shoes off, "he gonna fight me tomorrow", that what

crossed my mind the Minute I took his shirt off but he didn't react or even move, but when I begging with his jeans I was ready for a battle with him, and what a

surprise when he just continue to snore softly, which give me an idea about how exhausted he was from today events, I took the blanket and covered him while I sat

beside him.

Today event drain Ryan from his energy, beside he went through a lot of emotions. God be with us , I kissed his forehead and leave his room with " good night sun"

_Five months before  
_

_It has been two weeks since I told my team about my baby brother , and none of them save the time to rest .  
_

_The one thing I left was the picture, I didn't tell anyone about the picture , it would be easier to put in the system and de aged it , the problem will not be one hundred percent _

_positive , which mean that the person might not be the real person we are looking for , and to be honest with myself , I didn't want to have a specific feature about him , so _

_that I don't get disappointed later about the look, yes I don't care about how he look because my baby brother might be any young man passing by me, that why I still had faith _

_in my team to find him .I really don't want to stuck with one image in my head.  
_

_I kept looking from time to time to the picture , it would be fun to know this kid , he look really smart I don't from which way but maybe every big brother think the same way _

_about his younger siblings . I drifted with my thoughts to another world, until I heard a knock on my door, "come I ordered " and I heard his voice" sorry to bother you H " I _

_smiled to his apologetic tone " you didn't Mr. Wolfe, come in sit down"  
_

_he walked in and he looked really tired but he wasn't whining or complaining, he sat in front of me and said" Horatio, am sorry... But the information we got, lead us to a dead _

_end, I tried to analyze it and process it over and over but nothing .even Eric and Natalia tried but we got nothing sorry".  
_

_I was disappointed a little, or maybe a lot, but that lead wasn't a strong one, so we already knew our chances to find good information that will help us in our investigation.  
_

_"It's not your fault Mr. Wolfe " and continue when I saw him hanging his head in embarrassment "the chances that we will get a dead end was higher than finding a result, so I _

_was prepare for both possibilities" although that I didn't like the possibility we got at the moment, but I didn't say it or show it so that the kid won't feel more guiltier than he _

_already had.  
_

_He surprised me when he said" but H, it has been two weeks and nothing seems helpful at the moment , we close every other case we got except this one , we are not helping _

_here , I am not doing any good in this case"  
_

_Mr. Wolfe was disappointed more than me and that make me glad that I decide to let him involve in this case from the start  
_

_" listen to me Ryan ,what makes me go on with this case is you guys , your initiation to find my brother , no matter what we got , I see all of you ready to try a different angle _

_and follow it to the end, and for that am really grateful for you , and I can't ask you to do more than that , you hear me?"  
_

_" You really want to find him, I mean I don't know why, you don't even had him in your life". he said , and I think he regret saying it immediately but I answers him anyway  
_

_" it's a complicated situation for me , what the kid went through , he might lived a good life with a lovely family surrounded him , and he might be at the other side of this life , _

_he might be a painter or a lawyer or maybe behind bars or whatever , but I can't live my life with possibility only, I need to make sure that I did what it take to find him, at least _

_know him and give him his mother message , I know you might not got it , but I need to take care of him"  
_

_"No I got it H , and am already jealous of him!"  
_

_I was surprise by his statement" and why you are jealous?"  
_

_"Because he is a lucky guy "he stop talking for a second then complate"he will have the chance to know you and talk to you about everything you know like any sibling, he just _

_gonna be your brother "  
_

_I look at him closely "Ryan you can also talk to me "  
_

_"No, I mean yes I know. But. It's not the same, I mean yeah not the same, I got go now"  
_

_"you are changing the subject, when I saw his attempt to stand up and runaway " but it's fine .what I want from you now is to go straight home and take a shower then off to _

_bed"  
_

_" am not tired H, I'll just go and help Eric "  
_

_"Are you listing to what I said kid? "  
_

_He looked stunned form my tone so he responds with immediate. Yes sir, I want to laugh because the look in his face was priceless so I get back to my usual tone  
_

_" I don't want you to push yourself more than your limit. Yes I want to find my brother but I don't want to lose anyone of you of tiredness you hear me"  
_

_he said nothing " Ryan you hear me , or should I put you on emergency leave for a week "  
_

_"no , no , no I'll be good I will go home now , no need for a leave"  
_

_I really was amused by his reaction" good , now " and I got from my seat and put my hand on his back and guided him to the door "now you will go and pack your things and _

_you will return here ""here?" he looked puzzled" why?". I like it when I made him confused I don't know why , but I like it  
_

_"Because am gonna drive you home young man"  
_

_O the same shape for a minute in his face until he take control again of his confused _

_"_

_No need H, I'll take a taxi"  
_

_I smiled and said "why you will take a taxi when you had your car"  
_

_another O" yeah, I know that, so I'll just use it right?"  
_

_" Ryan just bring your stuff and be here in five "  
_

_" H, I can manage, I always go by myself "  
_

_" well at the moment you are half away from sleeping at the desk"  
_

_" not too"  
_

_he wanted to argue " Ryan am not judging you, but that what you get from working without any rest "  
_

_" but I catch a couple of hours sleep "  
_

_" couple of hours called nap not a sleep. And you need to reduce the amount of caffeine you are using to help you stay awake , or God help me with what I will do to you"  
_

_" who rate me out?" he questioned me  
_

_" No one rate you young man . I got eyes too"  
_

_" you watch me?"he asked with surprise in his tone  
_

_" of course I do, you are a member of my team"  
_

_" ah, I see" he said it with bitter tone now " just because of that ", with that answer , he went to the locker room .  
_

_I didn't know but I felt like an a**hole for what I said to him, because I lied to him, I want to tell him I watch you because you are my responsibility not because you are in my _

_team, no because you are a terrific young man, I watch you because I care about what happened to you. I don't know why I didn't tell him that.  
_

_It took him more than five Minutes , and boy he looked worst than before .that moment I knew I hurt him real bad , but I said nothing I just put my hand on his back and lead _

_him to the car.  
_

_It was a first for me to drive Ryan home, it gives me time to watch him closely, and He was trying so hard to fight the sleep. he was exhausted , he was hurt from my words _

_and for sure he was sleepy .I kept taking quick glances at him while he was fighting the sleep , and for the last ten Minutes he stopped moving and settle his head on the car _

_window and held his bag tightly , like he will lose it if he let it go for a second . I really was overwhelm watching him sleeping on the car , he now look younger more than his _

_actual age and I really was attempt to raffle his hair , but I held myself , just in case he woke up .  
_

_It will be nice if my own brother had some of personality. That will be intestine_

* * *

Thanks a lot for the support guys , and kindly if any of you will feel sorry for me and want to be my beta for this story just contact me or offer

sorry again for the m!stakes

enjoy it


End file.
